The Long Road Home
by residentkilla
Summary: One year after Joel saved her from death, the fireflies return with a shocking comeback. After successfully capturing Ellie, they reveal the truth about her immunity and their intentions, yet still she has the desire to escape them after the horror's they inflicted on Jackson. The only problem now is freedom, a companion, and of course- The Long Road Home.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on papa bear. If you can get to her then she's all your's."

Joel stared at the four men in front of him. Two were restraining Ellie from moving any further as the other two simply watched.

"Joel!" she cried

It's as if she didn't want him to even try… like if she knew something was going to happen if he did attempt it. He quickly took off into a sprint towards her. Halfway through a bullet struck him in the leg by one of the fireflies, causing him to fall flat on his stomach.

"NO!" cried a horrified Ellie

The goons simply laughed at his attempt and were ready to leave until Joel managed to pick himself up slowly due to his injury. He growled in agony as the bullet inside him tore through his flesh with every movement, but it didn't stop him. The fireflies took notice and faced him with serious looks.

"Looks like he wants another crack at it?" Said one of the fireflies with a redneck voice

Joel began limping towards his daughter figure with his determination high, but once again a bullet echoed inside the dam as it tore into his other leg.

"GaaaaAAAAAAAAH." He cried as he fell once more

"JOEL, STOP IT!" she demanded with tears already forming

Her cries only seemed to fuel his will to keep trying. Rather than getting back up, he began dragging himself towards her, leaving a trail of red liquid as he advanced.

"This guy does not give up now does he?" asked one of the fireflies

"He'll stop… just give it a few more seconds… and bullets." Another responded aiming his gun to Joel, who extended his arm to try and grab Ellie's foot.

The bullet left the chamber and made its final destination into Joel's forearm. Again he let out a blood curdling scream of pain as his hand dropped to the floor.

"MOTHER FUCKERS!" she cried as she tried to break loose from the bandits grasps. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the girl added while struggling to escape their grasps.

"Shut up!" shouted one of them as he struck her.

"LEAVER HER ALONE!" shouted Joel who grew enraged

The bandit looked at Joel again and smirked. "Looks like Texas wants one more shot at it. Alright then… go ahead." He offered

Joel didn't even have time to drag himself one more inch before being shot in the other arm. This time he began breathing heavily as he tried to move. The firefly smiled to himself and nodded before looking back at his team.

"Let's go then."

They all turned to the exit and made their way, but were stopped when the leader felt his leg being wrapped by Joel's hand.

"No." he whispered softly "Please… don't."

The other three looked at their boss with a concerned look. The leader stared at them for a while to before setting his sights on Joel again.

"You won't have to worry about her anymore." He said aiming the gun at him once more and firing the last round.

The sound of the bullet sliding out echoed throughout the whole room; immediately after Joel became motionless. Not even a single breath could be heard from him.

"NOOO!" Ellie shrieked

"Come on boys, let's get back to the chopper."

Her legs became weak seeing the body of the closest person she's come to know as her dad, lay motionless in a pool of blood.

"Dang-" said one of the bandits. " Can't wait to get this brat back to headquarters and be done with all this."

Ellie was dragged to the roof of the dam's factory where she could see the rest of the town. Everything in sight was either covered up by flames and smoke. Not a person in sight. The once humble town had turned into a war zone because of the invasion.

"Here she comes!" called the leader as a helicopter descended onto the roof

"Alright guys, knock her unconscious! I don't want the bitch struggling to escape on the way back to Nome."

"I like it when they struggle." Said the perverted one in the group

"You sick bastard." Replied one of the men as he walked towards the young girl.

In one move he threw a quick punch that darkened the world around her.

**Let me know what you think so far. I know the story was different before but I couldn't help but feel that most of the chapters in my old version of this fic were more meant for drabbles, so I deleted that one and started fresh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Far from home**

All I could see around me were the remains of the town I once called home. Where Joel and I settled in after no success with the fireflies in finding a cure. Well... at least that's what he told me, but knowing him and all we'd been through, I took his word on it and left the topic to rest.

Flames engulfed the houses that once stood to shelter families, and yet despite the fire and the sun in the sky, it felt cold, no matter how close I approached the fire. It didn't make sense, seeing that there was no wind or snow falling around me, and after I finished realizing that... I woke up.

The first thing I noticed when I awakened was the butt freezing temperatures. My first instinct was to quickly rub my arms over and over, hoping that it would produce some heat to keep me as far away from frostbite as possible. Soon enough I realized my situation. I was inside a small cell with nothing but a small bed beside me and a toilet way past its due date.

"Where am I?" I questioned before getting up off the ground and grabbing onto the bars.

On the other side of the bars stood a few desks with stained papers scattered all over the tiled floor. There was also a door that appeared to be the exit from this building along with a window beside it that showed a heavy grayish color outside.

"_Is that the weather?"_ I thought to myself

After a few moments spent looking around I began to look for a way out. I tried tugging on the bars, but they weren't moving anywhere. I tried sliding through them, but even with my thin figure, I couldn't get anywhere past my ears.

"Sounds like she's finally awake."

"Let's go check on the brat."

Both familiar voices came with footsteps that got closer with each one. Before I knew it, five men came from around the corner of a hallway to the right of the main exit. They're faces alone brought back the memories of Jackson and the slaughter that they took part in. I slowly backed away a few feet before becoming angry and charging at the bars, trying to break through them.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" I shouted

My behavior amused them for a few seconds before they got serious and stared at me with hateful looks on their faces. One of them, who carried a glass of water, tossed it and drenched me with it. That including the cold temperature caused my face to start getting numb, along with my hands, which I was now trying to heat up by repeating what I had done before.

One of the five, who I assumed to be their leader because of the way he gave commands back at Jackson, got near the cell and grabbed one of the bars before squeezing it. The grin on his confident face only pissed me off. This man and his men... they took my family, friends, and home away as easily as crushing a roach. They didn't hesitate to shoot anybody even if they were of no threat. Though that didn't surprise me, knowing it happens in this new world.

"Finally." he said. "Finally. After an entire year of searching, we've finally found the brat selfish enough to leave the world as it is."

He stroked his spikey black hair backwards and let out a breath of relief. His dark blue eyes focused on his team for a bit before setting their sights on me again.

"What do you mean?" I asked in an uncomfortable tone

This man was strange from my perspective so far. Even as a leader, he would turn to his team first and look at them for a minimum of three seconds as if waiting for some kind of approval.

"Why don't you be quiet and sit down. The operation begins in two days, assuming that the surgeons in our group have all the supplies they need before putting you down."

"What?!" I shouted?

"Let's go guys- except for you Thomas. You stay and watch the girl to make sure she doesn't try anything funny."

"With pleasure." said Thomas

"Oh and at the same time, I don't want you to try anything funny either."

Thomas only snickered and looked back at them.

"Whatever you say." he replied deceivingly.

"Wait!" I called out

"What do you want?" he replied rudely

"W-where am I?" I replied stuttering

"Nome, Alaska. Now keep quite and stay in your cell like a good girl."

* * *

><p>Walking around the woods was a moose. The animal walked around, looking for anything that looked like a plant, to eat. At times it stopped to observe what looked like a nice patch of leaves, but always disappointed when it was just something else. Eventually it saw a plant without even a touch of snow to cover it up. This lured the mammal towards it, but also distracted it from the surprise that was to come.<p>

From behind the bushes ahead of it stood my friend and I, ready to take this thing down. I looked down at my partner and nudged my head in another direction. She understood and took off slowly. At this point I pulled my bow and arrow out and aimed towards it's head, hoping for a quick and clean kill.

"Focus... focus..." I told myself. "Now."

I released the arrowhead from my bow and watched it fly towards the creature's head. Unfortunately it reacted fast, but not fast enough since the arrow logged itself into it's neck. The animal went wild and began kicking around wildly before running in my direction. My eyes widened as I jumped out of the way, right before being trampled. I tried getting up, but by then the moose saw me and charged, rather than running away. Despite the wound, it was still ready to attack me.

As I stood up, I felt an insane amount of power hit my stomach. It sent me flying a few feet before hitting the ground, and before I could do anything else, the moose started again and dragged me across the snow with it's antlers. Luckily I grabbed onto them and pushed away, to keep them from going through my body and killing me.

"GHAAA!" I shouted as my leg was stepped on by the beast.

I tried reaching for my knife, but if I even let go from one hand, I wouldn't be able to hold the monster back. Then, almost as if it was a sign from heaven, the beast was suddenly knocked off of me and onto the ground.

I stared at a surprisingly big wolf that was already sinking it's teeth into the moose's neck, finishing what I started. Soon enough, the moose stopped struggling as a large amount of blood began making it's way out of its neck. Even after it's death, the wolf continued to shred right through it until it's head was torn off.

"Jesus." I let out.

When the wolf finished its work, it turned it's attention to me. It let out a low growl before lowering it's head and walking towards me.

"... you didn't really have to rip his head off, you know."

The wolf lowered it's head even more and let out a low wail. This only put a light smile on my face as I got on one knee and pet its bloody snout.

"You still saved my ass though. Thanks." I said petting it. "Now let's take this thing back before it gets dark."


End file.
